The changes you may have wished for
by Watch Your Six
Summary: Hermione is in love with Harry, but Harry has only eyes for his girlfriend. After confessing and being not taken serious, she turns to someone else for comfort. Little did she know that this someone wouldn't let her go after just one night of passion. He wants her, completely for himself, and he will do anything to finally make her his! Charackters will be OOC! Snape is alive!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione hurried down the hallway. She was late, again! Just because of _him_...

Before that all had happened she was never late! She never forgot her homework, never failed on an exam or missed the date of an assignment! _He_ was obviously the cause of her trouble, but why did she even _allow_ him to mess up her life like that. _Because he is oh so good_ , whispered this little voice inside her head seductively. That little voice that made her go to him in the first place. Hermione cursed herself again for being that stupid, but she couldn't resit him, not if he really tried...

It was her eight and last year at Hogwarts. The Light side had won the second wizardry war and Harry had finally defeated Voldemort. Hogwarts had been rebuilt and all the students that should have graduated last year were invited to come back and finish school properly. Of course Hermione was delighted! She could take her N.E.W.T.s and pursue a carrier after school. It had taken a lot of coaxing and sulking to get the boys to come back as well. They had been offered jobs as Aurors and both were eager to help arrest the remaining Death Eaters. But Hermione had made it clear, that she had had enough of the fighting, the war. After a summer full of negotiations where they ether helped the Wizengamot or spoke up for a few selected people - like Narcissa and Draco Malfoy – she desperately wanted to be a student for one more year. She needed a school year that only consisted of learning, exams and having fun with her friends. One year pretending she didn't fight in a war, pretending she didn't become adult before she should! All she wanted was one more year before everything would finally change.

But it did change, far too early! She didn't plan for things to change this suddenly and drastic, of course not! But life had it's own plans for her... Hermione entered the classroom and apologized for being late.

"This is the second time this week, Miss Granger" answered Prof McGonagall, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Hermione pressed her lips together, she knew better than to object. So she sat down beside Ron and tried to ignore the glances of her classmates. She knew that her behavior was odd to them, but she would not give them anything else to gossip about by spilling what actually caused this odd behavior. So she sat there quietly and waited until class was over. Ron shot her a suspicious glance when she practically ran from the classroom, as soon as the bell rang, and disappeared. Transfiguration had been her last class for this day, so she hid in a secured spot in the library and tried to get all her homework for the next days done. She worked slow, not able to concentrate as memories of him kept invading her mind. Every time she harshly shook her head and got back to work, but it happened again and again. When she was finally done, it was way past curfew. The halls were dimly lit and she feared he was searching for her, hiding in the shadows. Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she entered the common room without bumping into him, only to be surprised as her two best friends and Ginny got up from their places at the fireplace and looked at her expectantly.

"We need to talk." said Harry sternly. She couldn't help but swallow hard. This was some kind of intervention!

"Ok" she answered quietly and walked to them. They all sat and Hermione feverishly thought about a lie she could tell them. It felt so wrong to lie to her friends, but she couldn't tell them the truth, she just couldn't! "What is wrong with you?!" exclaimed Ron after a few minutes of silence. "Ron!" Harry said warningly, then turned to face Hermione.  
"We noticed that you behave... not normal." He began. "You miss assignments, have been late for class and you actually failed an exam! But most of all you keep staying away from us. You avoid us more and more! This is so very strange. 'Mione, we are worried. Has something happened? Do you need our help? Tell us what is wrong and we can fix this together. You know we love you and whatever it is, we will always be your friends!" Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, than her glance dropped to her sweaty hands. Yes, he loved her, as a friend... But even he would turn from her if she told them. She couldn't lose them, especially not Harry! Her eyes watered.  
"I... I am...I'm.." she stuttered. She cast a quick glance at Harry, who sat there hands interlaced with Ginny's. His eyes full of concern and love. It was too much. Hermione buried her face in her hands and began to cry, her sobs echoing through the empty common room. Then hands were on her, arms circling her and she clutched Harry's shirt in her hands. Crying on his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry." she sobbed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" It was all she could say, again and again.

Merlin's beard do I look shitty! Hermione thought as she looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her skin pale and dark rings stood out from under her eyes. She had obviously cried last night, a lot. After her mantra of apologies Harry had murmered to her. He had said that it was ok, she didn't need to tell them right away if she couldn't. He had promised that they would always be there for her, no matter what. They would wait until she was ready to talk as long as she didn't avoid them anymore. Hermione could only nod, still crying and holding on to him for dear life. Ginny had helped her later. She had wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her to their dorm. She also tried to sooth her, but her words seemed hollow and without true concern. So Hermione thanked her and curled underneath her blanket. But she didn't fall asleep. Trying to find a solution. Desperately thinking it all through. She needed to stop this! To be herself again. She would stay away from _him_! It was the only solution. _He_ was her distraction, the reason she stayed away from her friends! And she would never fall for his seduction again! With that decision made Hermione fell into light slumber. It had felt like minutes later when her buzzer woke her up. She felt like the whole Hogwarts Express had rolled over her, but a hot shower could do wonders, right? _Wrong_! She stared at her reflection, frustrated that she looked as bad as she felt. Normally she would ask Ginny to help her out with a few beauty spells, but Ginny had already left for breakfast and Hermione really didn't trust her other roommates with her own face. So she sighed heavily and put on her clothes. It would be a _long_ day!

 **Hello there!** **This is an idea I wanted to write down and see where it goes.** **I hope you give this story and me a chance :)** **If you like it so far leave me review and let me know what you think.** **As always: I don't own anything, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling I just play with the plot.** **And English is not my mother tongue so please apologize my mistakes!** **Thanks for reading,**

 **WYS**


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one person that I hated more than Voldemort and my father combined, it was fucking Saint Potter! He always knew how bring _my_ girl down. And he certainly had done it again. My mood wasn't the best to start with, but when I saw her, eyes red and shoulders hanging down defeated , I knew it would only get worse. She now sat with her friends again, the first time in 2 weeks, and was talking to Potter, who acted as if he cared about her. Though he only cared about himself and when he could fuck his stupid and equally self centered girlfriend again. The She-Weasel was now laying a hand on Hermione's shoulder smiling and was probably trying to convince her to eat. But my sweet and obviously disturbed girl only shook her head.

"Draco!" Pansy called with that annoying voice of hers. She sat down on my left site, as close as possible and leaned towards me. "I haven't seen you in the common room yesterday, where were you?" "None of your business." I spoke coldly through my gritted teeth. Anyone who knew me, had learned to run away as fast as they could if I ever used this tone on them. Pansy didn't... "Oh well, I heard next weekend we are allowed to go to Hogsmead. I was hoping we could go..."

And I exploded: "You stupid bitch! I have made it more than clear, but I will say it again for your slow brain to understand: I have never nor will I desire to do anything with you, especially not spend more time with you than I have to. No go on someone else's nerves I'm sure there are plenty guys you can spread your legs for!" She stared at me wide eyed, than tears burst out of her ugly eyes and she ran away, crying. Suddenly I noticed the silence, everyone stared at me, including her...

"What?!" I challenged them, dared them to speak up to me. No one did, of course. So I sat back down, apparently I had gotten up during my outburst at Pansy. I glanced at my godfather and saw his scowl. He would talk to me about that later. I sighed, the day was just getting better and better. "So someone is in the shittiest mood ever." I heard Blaise say. He must have entered just before my outburst. I glared at him but he wasn't easily intimidated. In his usual elegant way, he sat beside me but thankfully kept quiet for the rest of the breakfast. A few times I looked at Hermione, trying to catch her view. To send a message with my eyes, but everytime she noticed me looking at her, she would turn abruptly away. I knew that it had something to do with Potter. It was always this fucking bastard! I needed to get her alone, but that wouldn't be easy, now that she was reunited with her _friends_. An evil smile made it's way on my face. Today would be Potions. And she was my assigned partner to work with...

The hours until Potions class seemed to last longer than normal. I saw her a few times during the day, in the halls – always with one of her friends – , in classroom and of course at lunch, where she decided to sit with her back to me. I wasn't stupid, I knew that she was avoiding me. And I left her the perception that it worked. She didn't know that I was holding back. Maybe she thought I got the message and left her alone, well... she would be in for a massive let-down! I was early for class even though I knew that she would arrive only seconds before the gong. So I prepared everything. Set the cauldron, light the fire and gathered all ingredients needed. This way she couldn't run away from me with the stupid excuse of gathering something. When she finally arrived, just with the sound of the gong, I released the breath I had been holding fo the last few seconds. A small part of me had worried she wouldn't show up. Hiding from me like a coward. But lucky me she truly was a Gryffindor.

As Snape finished his introduction and we were set to work, I firstly tried it with acting dumb. "You have been crying," I quietly talked to her. She snorted. "Oh I am so impressed by your razor sharp mind, Malfoy." she spit out. She didn't know, that her anger was a relief for me. She _talked_! That was a first step. I leaned in closer and whispered in her ear: "Tell me why!" I could see the goosebumps appear on her neck. She was obviously reacting to my close proximity. Still... she ignored my demand. Instead she continued to chop. I decided to let it go, for now. We worked mostly in silence, the talk was only regarding the potion. I used every chance I got to touch her: a slight brush of our shoulders, a lingering of my fingers on hers when I gave her a bottle. I craved her touch, needed to feel her skin more than I needed the fucking air to breath! It was a drug, _she_ was my drug and I couldn't get enough! I always loved to feel her skin pressed to mine, to be as close to her as possible. Then it always felt as if we were meant to be like that, like nothing could ever drew us apart. But apparently something did, well someone. I threw a venomous glare at Potter, which he returned, and tried again to talk to her, this time in a more sensual way. "I missed you last night." I said in my best bedroom voice. Of course she acted as if I hadn't spoken at all, but I watched her closely, I saw her taking in a few trembling breaths. So I continued: "I was busy with my extra class with Snape. He constantly scowled me because I didn't concentrate... all I could think of was you. You in that dark green lingerie I bought you. Or even better: without it." Her hands were shaking, her breaths fast and jerky. "And your moans... you have no idea how much it turns me on, when you moan my name. As if I was the only man in the whole fucking world you desire. Your man." Her eyes darted around searched for help, distraction, anything else than me. "S-Stop it!" she pleadingly whispered. I ignored it and went on: "But the moans are nothing compared to the way you scream my name when I make you cum!"

Smack! I stared disbelievingly at her. She had actually slapped me! My hand reached up to touch my cheek, it wasn't quite hurting, more like a burning on my skin. "50 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, and detention for a week. I will not tolerate such an aggressive behavior in my class!" She turned from me to Snape. Her eyes had told me all I needed to know: She wanted me, desperately! Only her fucking loyalty to Potter was holding her back. I would never give her up, she was mine! The sooner she realized that, the better for us all. But I understood that I had pushed her too far, at least in public, she'd been just as surprised as me that she had actually slapped me. I sent her a look, saying: you're going to make that up to me again later. When Snape spoke again: "And I believe it to be better if you switch partners." What? No! I opened my mouth to protest but Snape shot me glance that clearly said no debate about that. "Miss Granger, go and work with Mr McLaggen. Mr Boot you are to work with Mr Malfoy from now on." I clenched my fists. Of all students he could choose, he took the second worst after Potter! McLaggen had a thing for _my_ Hermione, even the dumb Weasel knew that. Hermione had packed her things and hurried away. It took all of my self control not to grab her hand and demand that she stayed with me. I closed my eyes. _Breath in and out_ , I told myself, _in and out_. Terry Boot let his bag fall to the ground and smiled cautiously. He knew better than to talk.

The rest of the class Terry brewed the potion alone, he was not a complete loss in this department, I gave him that, but I couldn't care less about this fucking potion. Not now that my woman, _my_ Hermione was with this barnacle! I turned to look at them. Cormac fucking McLaggen had his hand on her shoulder, a comforting smile on his lips. But the worst was: _She. Smiled. Back_...

 **Hello again.**

 **I had so much fun that I wrote the second chapter as well today.**

 **As you all noticed this story begins in the middle of the plot, there will be flashbacks to explain the 'real' beginning, but I thought it would be more interesting like that.**

 **And I have also change the narrator. I think it has more passion in it, when Draco expresses his... well addiction for Hermione like that. It has a bit more feeling in it, don't you think?**

 **Hope you like it and enjoyed reading it.**

 **Bye, WYS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the long waiting time -.-**

 **I moved and found a new job and such. you know, time consuming shit ;)**

 **But now I'm happy to present the next chapter to you guys, like the first, it's Hermione's POW.**

 **And as always: I don't own anything! It's all from J.K. Rowling. (Except my plot)**

 **And big thanks to the guys who reviewed (RuneDragon, YunaNara, SilverStar90, Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja). It actually motivated me to write the next chapter when I read them. :)**

 **And anotherboarduser: I thank you very much for your input, I hope this is a bit explaining the beginning, and no worries, there will be more flashbacks to show how it came to the relationship between Draco and Hermione.**

The cold air blew her hair constantly in her face but Hermione didn't mind. She was up high on the Astronomy tower and looked over the Hogwarts grounds.  
 _It's nearly December,_ she thought. It was crazy how fast the time flew. It felt like only days ago that she confessed to Harry, in exact the same spot she stood now.

 _It was a hot September day, sweat dripped down her spine underneath her summer dress. She loved this dress, Harry had complimented her more than once when she wore it._

 _"Hey 'Mione" Harry said casually as he came to stand beside her, leaning against the railing._

 _"Hey..." she smiled, suddenly shy. She knew that she needed to do this, to finally talk about her feelings._

 _"So... what do you want to talk about?" He asked. He had no clue, she had only told him to meet her here alone because they needed to talk._

 _"Well... ehm... I ... oh Harry..." she, Hermione Jane Granger, was lost for words! It was ridiculous! Harry laid a hand on her shoulder and search her eyes._

 _"Whatever it is, just tell me. You know I love you." Hermione automatically answered: "I love you too." Harry smiled._

 _"Wait no, I mean. Ah... I love you Harry." Harry opened the mouth but Hermione was faster. "No, I mean I am in love with you." She blushed heavily and looked at her shoes._

 _"I am since years, Harry. You are more to me than just a friend or a brother like Ron. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The war is over, and well... I thought if I could survive a war, than I should bloody well be able to tell you my feelings for you."_

 _Silence follwed her words. Hermoione moved from one foot to the other, then Harry... laughed?_

 _He fucking laughed at her. "Good joke 'Mione" he held his stomach and bent other from laughing so hard._

 _Tears dwelled in her eyes, she opened her mouth to tell him that this was no joke when she realized: He was laughing because it was completely preposterous to him that she actually liked him more than just a friend! There was no use telling him otherwise. It would only gain her awkwardness, a gap between them she didn't want. So Hermione took deep breath while Harry finally semmed to calm down.  
She faked a big smile and said: "Well it seemes I learned a thing or two from you guys." "You sure have." Harry grinned widely. _

_"So... what did you really want to talk about?" "Nothing." she shrugged. "I just thought you should walk all this stairs up here to get off of your lazy ass." she stuck her tongue at him. Harry ruffled her hair while shaking his head.  
"If it's really nothing I have to get back to my girlfriend." He winked at her and left. _

_As soon as he was out off sight Hermione broke down. Her knees gave in and her tears streamed down her face. She sobbed heavily into her hands._

 _"Poter sure is a dumb fucker, but I never thought he is_ _ **that**_ _dull!" said a cold silky voice._

 _Herminoe's head snapped up. "Malfoy." she spit his name out like venom.  
He stood near the doorway, hands casually in his pockets. He obviously had hid in the shadows and heard the whole conversation. But instead of looking satisfied with her sorrow he only observed her interested. Studied her with those cold silver eyes. _

_"Go ahead. Go and tell the whole school about how Hearmione bloody Granger is in love with Harry Potter, but was turned down because he just thought it a hilarious joke. I'm sure you Slytherins will laugh weeks about that."_

 _"I am not one to spill, Granger." He continued to calmly look at her, the complete opposite to her tears and fury._

 _"You shouldn't be crying. Potter is no win for anyone... well maybe he is for the She-Weasel he's fucking." Hermione was ready to leash out at him, to defend her friend, when suddenly: "Are you trying to cheer me up?"_

 _Malfoy slowly walked infront of her and looked down at her, it may was only her imagination but his gaze seemed warmer this time._

 _"Maybe." he whispered._

"Caught in thought?" asked a male voice behind her. Hermine whirled around. Cormac stood there, leaning against the doorway. She brushed an escaped tear from her cheek, hoping he didn't notice.

"Yeah, well there's this essay due..." "Don't bullshit me, Hermione." He interrupted her. "It's fine if you don't want to talk about whatever is going on, but don't lie, not when I can damn well see how disturbed you are." Hermione stared at him for a few moments, then nodded and turned around. Cromac came closer and stood next to her, resting his arms on the railing.  
"Is there something I can do, besides listening?" She was suprised, when did Cormac change from the lusting idiot to a considerate friend? She must've really been caught up with herself how... selfish.  
"Well... I could need a hug." she murmured and before she knew it he had wrapped his arms around her and pressed her into his chest. Slowly Hermine raised her hands and layed them on his back, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness. A hug with no strings atached. Different from _him_...

It was a while after he leaned back a bit and looked at her eyes. "Want some distrection?"  
An alarmbell went off in her head. It was too familiar to another memory.  
"It's Hogsmead weekend, we could get you some chocolate and butterbear?" He asked as he noticed her reluctance.

"And nothing more?" she asked cautiosly. "Nothing more, just cheering you up a bit on the terms that you are compfortable with." Hermione didn't take long to decide. She pulled away from Cormac and turned to the stairs. In the doorway she turned back and asked: "What are you waiting for?"

Comac grinned and followed.

 **So, that's it for now. A short flashback to give you all some of the information you may wish for.**

 **No Draco this chapter, sorry, but I think you guys can imagine what will happen if he sees Hermione and Cormac together in Hogsmead...**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading, leave me a Review if you like, I will greatly appreciate it :)**

 **Yours,**

 **WYS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I am actually ashamed because I didn't update in so long! Please forgive me, my inspiration was lost...**

 **I now have an update for you my dears, with another flashback, this one from Dracos point of view, hopefully showing a bit more of the feelings between them.  
**

 **And I can tell you that some scenes mentioned in the following will definitively be descriped later :D I think you will know which one while reading ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy reading and may like to let me know what you think :)**

 **As always: I own nothing, it all belongs to awesome J.K. Rowling**

 **Plus English is not my mother tongue, so please excuse any mistakes!**

 **Love,**

 **WYS**

* * *

The hot water was running over my naked body and soothed my mind a little. It had been two days since I spoke to her, since she slapped me. Two days of seeing her constantly hanging around ether Scarface or the Weasel and sometimes even fucking McLaggen. She somehow had made sure to never wander around the hallways alone, going so far as to even avoid the library. My right fist hit hard against the tiles. How was I supposed to snatch her away and make her see reason, when I didn't even get the fucking chance to talk to her? I lay my forehead on my right arm and looked down at my clenched left fist. Unclenching it only to clench it again, watching how the motion moved the remnants of my Dark Mark.

 _Does it still hurt?_

I closed my eyes seeing her in my arms again. Her back to my chest, her head trustingly laid back against my shoulder, her forehead on my neck, legs tucked underneath her. She had only been wearing my shirt, the sleeves rolled up and only half buttoned so her cleavage was nicely on display, while I had only put my trousers back on.

" _Does it still hurt?" she asked when her fingertips ghosted over my left forearm, like a feathers touch. I lifted my arm from where it clutched her midsection, holding her tightly to myself, to give her better access and to look at the ugly red scars on my arm.  
_ " _Not really. It's more like a dull pulsing I mostly ignore. Sometimes it itches quiet badly, but most of the time I actually forget it's there." I tell her honestly. When this had begun I had made the promise to her to never lie to her and so far I had kept my word._ _I carefully took her wrist and turned her arm to look at the scarred letters. She immediately tensed. I wanted to kill my aunt bare handed for what she had done to my Hermione!  
_ " _Do those still hurt?" I asked her. She sighed before she answered bitterly: "No, not in the physical way that is."_  
 _I interlaced my fingers with hers and pulled her arm towards me, letting my lips glide over her scars._  
" _The healers said there is no way of removing them, no way to cover them other than using the same cursed dagger to cut anew." She told me with a small voice. I knew that I was the first one she told that because I saw and heard her pulling up a brave face in front of everyone else. Telling them these scars reminded her of the bad in the world and what she endured, but the Light won. It remembered her that there was always more good to overpower anything evil that dared to rise._  
 _I knew I was a sick bastard to be happy about this, but I wanted to be the only one she relied on.  
_ " _Would you do it?" Making sure my voice sounded only curious, not angry or worse pitying._  
" _Mh..." She seemed to think my question over a few moments before answering:_ " _I like to think that I am stronger than this. That I am not defined by my scars and what they stand for or worse that I would willingly cut myself! But to be honest... I think I wouldn't really hesitate if I had the dagger in reach."  
_ " _What would you cover it with?" She chuckled lowly.  
"I don't really think I have the ability to cover it with a real design. It would mostly be some crisscrossing to make the letters unrecognizable." _  
" _But if you had the choice," I pushed, already a plan forming inside my head, "if you could chose anything, what would you want to cover the letters with?"_  
" _A phoenix." The answer came with no hesitation, she obviously didn't have to think this over._ " _It represents strength and most of all the rise after the fall. A phoenix is born out of it's own ashes to return even more powerful and beautiful than before. Plus_ I am _a member of the Order of Phoenix."  
Silence fall upon us when I contemplated her words and she was content with just being held in my arms._  
" _You know..." I said after a while, "You don't need that etched into your skin. For me you already are a phoenix, the strongest and most beautiful of them all."_

I clearly remembered how she had turned at that. Unshed tears in her eyes as she had gripped my face in her trembling hands to press a lingering kiss to my lips. Her murmured 'Thank you, Draco' was still echoing in my ears. I had made love to her slowly after that, showing her how much I meant those words.  
And she had let me...  
Looking in my eyes the entire time and opening her mind wide for me to enter, to completely be connected with her.

Now she was Merlin knows where, most likely trailing after Potter pretending I didn't exist.  
"Fuck!" I punched the tiles again. This time hard enough to make it crack, hurting my hand. I didn't really feel the pain, watched numbly as the blood mixed with the water to run down the drain. I missed her so fucking much, not for the sex, the sex was awesome yes, but because I could just be myself with her. I didn't need to think twice about my words, there were no retrains on my feelings with her, no secrets. And I knew that she felt the same. That was what had brought her to me in the first place! The openness between us was so unlike everything I had ever known, unlike every friendship or relationship I ever had and I wanted her _back_!

With new determination in my mind I left the shower and dried myself quickly before making sure the bleeding had stopped and pulled on black slacks and a black dress shirt. Hermione always liked to see me dressed up, especially in black, she had once called me her ' _dark angel_ ' when she saw me dressed like this. I was just finished lacing my shoes, when Blaise entered without bothering to knock. I was about to tell I was busy – after all I was on my way to get my girl back to my side - when he spoke four words that made me go from determined to fucking furious: "She's on a date."  
Blaise was the only one who knew about my Hermione and me. Not because I had confined in him, but because he had caught us one time. He knew immediately that she was not a one time fling for me but something much more important, when he saw the way I looked at her. Since then he had kept an eye on her for me.  
"With who?" I growled between clenched teeth. Blaise didn't flinch but he wisely took a step away from me, closer to the door.  
"McLaggen. They're heading to Hogsmead." I snatched my coat and was out the door, before he had finished the sentence. I made my way through the Slytherin common room, a few lower class students jumping out of my way, one even started to cry when he looked at me. I couldn't care less. I hurried through the portrait hole and down the corridors the leave Hogwarts as fast as possible. Blaise followed me silently, maybe he thought he could keep me from killing the fucker. Well he was wrong there. The idiot had sat his eyes on the wrong girl, no one touched what was mine and _lived_!

Hermione was surprised to admit that she actually had fun with Cormac. He did his best to distract her. Telling her one bad joke after the other until she clutched her stomach and had to wipe some tears from her cheeks. He hadn't once mentioned Quidditch so far, or anything self-centered. He was just being a considerate friend to her, and Hermione was grateful for that, even though it surprised her immensely.  
They were just leaving the Three Broomsticks where they had some butterbeer and were now heading towards Honeydukes. Cormac held open the door for her while Hermione fastened her dark red scarf around her neck. She smiled up to him as a thank you.  
"So..." he began, when they walked side by side, "Any plans for Christmas yet?"  
"I thought about staying at Hogwarts, one final Christmas here, plus I'm running late on my study schedule. But I think Mrs Weasley will come here and drag me the Burrow herself if she has to. She made it more than clear, that the whole family has to attend. Including all Honorable-Weasleys." She grinned a little. It had been nice to know, that she belonged to a family, was wanted there. With her parents in Australia, not remembering her, the idea of celebrating Christmas hadn't set well with her. Until Ron had told her she was 'bloody nuts' if she believed his mother would let her stay at Hogwarts during Christmas because she was, of course, part of the family and as such expected back _home_.  
"And you?" she asked with a small smile still on her lips.  
"I guess I will be going home as well. It's just my father and me, so no big Christmas reunion or something like that. But we always try to spend this time together, having a nice meal at Christmas Eve and hand over our presents the next morning, still in pajamas. Just like it was with my mother still alive." A shadow crossed his eyes and Hermione placed her hand on his arm on instinct. She ignored the prickle in her neck, making her feel somewhat watched.  
"I'm sorry for your loss, Cormac" He looked down on her, a sad smile on his lips.  
"Thanks, I guess... You know, I think that she would have liked you. It's a shame you could never meet. She was also muggleborn. Father liked to teased her because she was such a bookworm when they met. Always her head on her studies and the next assignment. He had to fake troubles with Transfiguration to make her notice him. She tutored him. After all the years she would still blush when he told that story and told him if he hadn't his head on all the girls around she may would have given him a chance. He then laughed, kissed her and said she obviously gave him a chance in the end. I loved those moments. Everyone could see how much they loved each other." Now a real smile lit up his face.  
"I would have loved to meet her, Cormac. I know you miss her greatly." She slipped her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
"Oh look at us! Damn it, I was supposed to cheer you up and now I got myself all gloomy. Enough of this, we need chocolate!" He exclaimed and pulled on her hand, heading again to Honeydukes. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at his sudden change in mood. Smiling brightly when he grinned back at her. Again he held open the door for her, letting her enter first, but not letting go of her hand. Honeydukes was full of students. Barely enough space to turn around was left, but Cormac managed to pull her with him towards the shelves with dozens of varying chocolate. He maneuvered her in front of him, settling his hands on her hips. Hermione was a bit uncomfortable with that, but with all the other students there wasn't much room to move away.  
So she studied the shelves, the faster she decided on some chocolate, the faster they could get out of this. Her gaze caught a sign with red chilies and dark chocolate chunks on it. She knew it was _his_ favorite chocolate. He once had shared it with her, laughing hard, when her eyes had teared up and her faced turned bright red from the spice. She never took any food from him after that. She wondered if he had some left, he tended to buy several bars whenever there was a Hogsmead weekend but ate most of them in the first week after that. Then started to sulk because he had non left for the remaining time until the next trip to Hogsmead. She almost reached up to grab one or two bars to buy for him, but then stopped herself. She wasn't his girlfriend, as much as everyone knew they weren't even on speaking terms. There was no reason why she should buy him some chocolate, for Merlin's sake! She didn't even want to talk to him, much less meet him in private again. Instead she reached further up and tried to grab a bar of milk chocolate with liquid caramel inside, but she was to small.  
"The caramel one?" Cormac asked, reached up and grabbed one after she nodded. Then got himself one with coconut chunks.  
"I go pay for them and you try to get out unscathed, ok?" He grinned again. Normally Hermione would have argued, that she could pay for her own sweets, but something outside caught her eyes. Oh Merlin he look murderous! Dressed in all black, his stride aggressive and his gaze not once wavering from her.  
"Sure." she murmured to Cormac and began pushing her way out, towards the furious young man. She reached him just before he entered the sweets shop and clutched at his open coat. Wasn't he freezing? When she looked up into his eyes she knew his anger burned hot enough to not let him feel the cold. She pulled him roughly towards a small alleyway next to the shop. When she was far enough in there to be enclosed by the shadows so nobody would see them from the main street, she pushed him against the wall.  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"she snapped at him. He placed his hands on her hips squeezing tight.  
"I'm not in the mood for your little games, kitten, you know fucking well what I am going to do!"  
"You want to beat up Cormac, because you think he touched me."  
"I don't _think_ he touched you. I _saw_ him put his fucking hands on you! No one touches what is mine!"  
"Damn it Draco, I am not yours. I never was and I am not going to pretend that I am again!" Before she could blink Draco had used his grip on her hips to haul her to the wall and was now pressing her against it, his hands on ether side of her head, his body holding her in place. He was so close her breasts pressed into his chest with every breath she took, their thighs pressed together.  
"You. Are. Mine! You were from the moment you returned the first kiss I gave you in the library. You are now and you will be forever, Hermione!" He kissed her hard, making her gasp in surprise and used the little opening to shove his tongue into her mouth. Giving her no chance to protest. But she refused to do more than endure his assault. He growled in frustration and pulled slightly away.  
"Fuck, baby, you kill me!" His forehead came down on her right shoulder and he breathed heavily. For several moments both stayed quiet.  
"Hermione?" A call from the street. Cormac must have fought his way out of the shop and was searching for her. As soon as Draco heard him, his head snapped up again, he began to pull away from Hermione, gaze focused on the alleyway. She realized he still planed to take down Cormac.  
"No!" she whispered and grabbed Draco's collar to pull him back against her. He looked back at her and lifted a questioning brow.  
"Don't Draco, please, there is no need fight him. He was just trying to cheer me up." she tried to reason with him. Draco's gaze darkened again.  
"I am the only one to cheer you up!" he growled.  
"Don't be ridiculous. Friends cheer each other up. We weren't friends. We just fucked."  
"It was never just fucking. You and I both know that it's something more!"  
"Draco..."  
His fist crashed into the wall next to her head.  
"Admit it! Fuck! Only _once_ say it out loud!" he demanded, staring with those beautiful gray eyes at her, his inner storm shining in them. Speechless she stared back. Never had he looked so troubled, disturbed even. Slowly Hermione reached up to pull his fist from the wall, uncurling his fingers. She held his bloodied hand in both of hers.  
Holding his gaze, tears in her eyes, she whispered: "Yes, it was more. But it's obviously out of control. It destroys us, Draco." A tear slipped out of her eye, running down her face. Draco pulled his hand out of her grip to lie it on the side of her face, his thump brushing away the tear. He leaned in again and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.  
"It only is because you are fighting it, my sweet Hermione. All the time and energy you put into keeping us a secret is taking a toll on you. _This_ makes you forget your assignments and _not_ the fact that we are in a relationship."  
She immediately replied: "We are not in a relationship." And regretted it a second later, when his face turned into the well known frown. She could practically see the doors shut behind his eyes, closing off his feelings away from the rest of the world, away from her. He took a few steps back, separating them. The faint sound of a bell ringing in the distance told them it was nearly time for dinner. They would have to hurry, if they wanted to make it in time.  
"You should go back to the castle." he said, not even looking at her.  
"And you?" she flinched back, when his head whipped around and he fixed her with a cold glare.  
"Like you care!" he spat at her. Merlin, this really had gotten out of hand.  
"You don't... Draco do you still want to go after Cormac?" she asked carefully. A cruel smirk appeared on his face, his eyes glinting evilly.  
"You can deny it as much as you want, but you _are_ mine! He has to be informed of that fact!" She feverishly thought of a way to make him rethink his plan, this could only end in a catastrophe! Suddenly an idea entered her mind.  
"You want to make a deal?" His brows furrowed in confusion.  
"A deal?"  
"Yes, remember, when I wanted something from you, you would give it to me, but never without any payment. Ether a kiss or something else I had to do for you. Now I want something again, I want you to leave Cormac alone and I am willing to pay for it."  
"You do realize that I only asked for payments, that allowed me to keep you close or spend time with you." Hermione swallowed visibly, yes she was aware of that.  
"This will cost you a lot, baby." He said, suddenly all relaxed, now that he had the upper hand again. Slowly he came closer.  
She looked him dead in the eyes and said: "I know, I am willing to pay whatever you ask for." His lips stretched into his trademark smirk. Oh Merlin, he was going to ask for sex, she just knew it. Surely he had asked for some sex related things before, like a heavy make-out session in the library or the one time she had to promise him he could tie her up during their next 'meeting', to finally get some time alone to study. But now was different. She technically had ended things between them and now she would fall back in his bed. They both knew, she wouldn't be able to walk away from him so easily afterwards.  
"I don't like the idea of anyone touching you. I want them all to know that you are taken! That you are _mine_!" She gasped for air, her eyes wide at the possessive way he looked at her.  
"If you want to make sure I won't lay a finger on fucking McLaggen, you will officially become my girlfriend!"


End file.
